On The Ride
by BlackRain105
Summary: After a day of shopping, Mikan sings a song she dedicates to her friends. Everyone expressed their thanks with a smile, hug or 'thanks'. Except for a certain raven-haired teen. REVISED


A/N: Okay, I revised the story :) Since the first one was waaaay to... uh, there's just something wrong with it. xD So, I revised here, and here's the outcome. :) Hope y'all enjoy it~ I erally tried my best to improve it. ^^,

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Summer: the season when school's out, assignments are forgotten, wallets are emptied and time is spent bonding with your friends. With a clear blue sky, bright sun and slight breeze, it was perfect to spend time with friends and forget all your troubles. And that's what Mikan decided to do with her friends. She and her friends are currently riding the bus to Central Town to spend an entire day at the mall, not that they were complaining.

"Tch, I just don't get why I have to ride in this stupid cramped bus when I could've ridden my car…"

Okay. Scratch that. Not that _most_ of them were complaining. Unfortunately, the ruby-eyed Natsume Hyuuga disliked the idea of associating himself with other people. He simply _loathes_ socializing. Why go to the trouble of going out when he can read a manga or two in his room in peace and quiet?

"Oh, come on, Natsume! You've been nothing but a boring killjoy ever since! Why don't you lighten up once in a while? I bet it'll do you some good."

"As if making me go to the mall when the hot sun is scorching my skin with cancerous ultra violet rays will do me some good."

"We'll be _inside_ a building, Natsume! The UV rays won't be able to penetrate the mall's concrete roof."

"Whatever. Just shut your trap. Your voice is annoying me to death, polka dots."

"Natsume!"

The smirking boy watched with amusement as the brunette attempted to calm herself down. She was flustered with annoyance matched with a throbbing vein on her head. Natsume's eyes glinted with mischief as the poor girl huffed and turned away from him. His ears perked up as he heard her murmur negative adjectives concerning him.

+ o n + T H E + r i d e +

The bus finally reached its destination, Central Town. The place which has every single shop that sells every single item, from useless pieces of twigs to the most advanced technology, Central Town has it all!

The group got off the bus one by one, walking with confidence as people left and right can't help but gawk at the aura they were emitting. Charismatic beauty and irresistible charms: characteristics they all had.

Mikan Sakura: simple and cute, Hotaru Imai: cool and confident, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara: childish and bubbly. Natsume Hyuuga: handsome and mysterious, Ruka Nogi: calm and princely, Kokoro Yome: goofy and charming, Yuu Tobita: smart and sweet.

The group was taking a moment to stretch and soak some rays when they heard a familiar voice, "Hey, guys! Over here!"

Mikan twisted her body and grinned seeing her favorite upperclassmen, Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou. "Senpai-tachi!" she cried as she ran towards them, exchanging a cheek-to-cheek greeting with Misaki and hugging Tsubasa, who even spun her around. That did earn him a piercing glare from Natsume which made all the hairs on Tsubasa's nape stand on end, making him reluctantly release the brunette from his arms.

"Uh, guys, I know it's summer and all, but why do I suddenly feel _very_ hot." Tsubasa wondered out loud. He sniffed the air and said, "I can even smell something burning." The dense shadow manipulator looked oddly at his companions who looked at him with wide, panicked eyes.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried as she immediately touched Tsubasa's shoulder, nullifying the fire alice. Tsubasa just stared, open-mouthed, as his slow brain tried to register the fact that it was _him_ that he smelt earlier.

Natsume just continued glaring at Tsubasa who was already frightened of Natsume. Tsubasa cautiously removed Mikan's hand from his shoulder, thanked her and then stepped away. He hid behind Misaki who was looking amusedly at Natsume who avoided her eyes. Mikan blinked at Tsubasa's action and just shrugged it off.

"So, where first?" Ruka asked to break the tension. It worked as the girls smiled and met each other's gaze, well, save for Hotaru.

"Star Bucks!" the four girls announced in unison as they pumped their fists in the air. They linked their arms and waltzed towards the shop. The guys groaned and stared at Ruka. "What?" he asked. The guys just shook their heads and followed their counterparts to Star Bucks.

+ o n + T H E + r i d e +

After an hour of glaring at all of the guys in the vicinity that ogled and came in a 5-meter radius of the girls, the gang left Star Bucks and headed for Alice Mall. Alice Mall is THE biggest mall in central town and it contains the _best_ shops that anyone could hope for. The girls took a moment to admire the 10-storey infrastructure.

Soon enough, each girl had a guy in their grasp and dragged them inside the mall. The guys didn't even bother to resist, seeing the giddy and ecstatic faces of the girls. As they let themselves be tagged along by the girls, one single thought ran through their minds as they sighed simultaneously, _'This is going to be a _long_ day.'_

+ o n + T H E + r i d e +

"The mall is definitely a girl's best friend!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Next to diamonds, of course!" chirped Misaki.

Hotaru looked at them indifferently. "What are you girls talking about? _Money_ is a girl's best friend." She stated. The girls didn't even think of retaliating for fear of being the first victim of the new and improved Baka Gun v.2010.

All of the girls were carrying two shopping bags, one on each arm, while the rest was carried by their significant others. With the exception of Hotaru and Mikan, that is. Hotaru made Ruka carry _all_ eight of her shopping bags. Poor Ruka, Hotaru's shopping bags, unlike the other girls', contained various mechanical parts for her inventions. And mind you, they were _heavy_. Mikan on the other hand is carrying all five of her bags because Natsume was just too stubborn to help her.

Mikan heaved her shopping bags, her arms growing numb because of the unfamiliar weight. She put them down for a while and massaged her arms, hoping to get some circulation going on again. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a unique looking shop, and her eyes sparkled when she saw what it was. She called to her friends who have advanced a great deal from her place.

"Guys! Wait! There's a karaoke bar! Let's take a look!" she exclaimed with utmost excitement and enthusiasm. The ache in her arms forgotten, she found new strength which allowed her to grab all her shopping bags and dash to the shop with ease. The group followed her lead, seeing as there was still a lot of time to kill.

They entered the bar and were greeted by a tall, blonde man with sapphire eyes wearing what seems to be a waiter's uniform. "Irashaimahou! Welcome to Happy Sounds! How many?

"One for ten, please." Mikan answered, giving the man a smile of her own.

"Got it! This way please." He said, leading the way as the group followed him.

+ on + THE + ride +

Applause and cheers were heard from a certain room. Anna and Nonoko bowed as they went down the stage.

"Wow! That was great! You guys were awesome!" Mikan praised her two friends who blushed at the compliment.

"I agree! You were amazing! Your voices were totally in sync!" Misaki added.

The two girls said their thanks and went back to their seats, where their respective boyfriends kissed them on their cheeks making the girls, Mikan and Misaki, say 'aww'.

"Okay, next up is…" Nonoko started in a desperate attempt to get the spotlight off of them.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna exclaimed, thinking the same thing as Nonoko.

"M-me?" was Mikan's oh-so-intelligent reply.

"You're up, Mikan! It was your idea after all. It's only fair that you get to sing, too." Misaki said as she gave Mikan a nudge.

"Somebody hand me a pair of ear plugs, I might go deaf." Natsume drawled.

"Shut up, Natsume." Mikan snapped as she stuck her tongue out, an action that made Natsume smirk.

Mikan had already seen the list and had already picked out a song. She went to the machine and punched in the numbers to her song. She walked up to the platform as the intro of the song blasted through the speakers. She took the microphone from the stand and gently closed her eyes, letting the music fill her ears.

We don't have to try

To think the same thoughts

We just have a way

Of knowing everything's gonna be okay

Everyone closed their eyes, letting themselves be carried away by Mikan's soft voice. Their faces were adorned with soft smiles as they listened to the music and lyrics.

We'll laugh 'til we cry

Read each other's minds

Live with a smile

Make it all worthwhile

Make it all worthwhile

Koko grinned wider. He had a strange feeling that this certain stanza was dedicated to him. He reminisced the times he would read his friends' minds aloud just for fun. How mad the person would be at first and how they'd all end up laughing soon after. To be able to make his friends happy because of his Alice, he liked that feeling.

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

The view is so clear

And it's crazy up her

Life is amazing with you on the ride

Natsume smirked as he stared at the girl he loved. _'You don't know the half of it, Mikan. You have no idea that you were the one who made the craziest ride called life amazing for US.'_ He closed his eyes and let the music surround him.

We don't wanna sleep

Just wanna stay up

There's so much to say

And not enough hours in the day

Anna and Nonoko had crazy smiles on their faces. They remembered all the sleepovers that had together, all of which were led by Mikan, but strangely enough, they would always end up in Hotaru's room. They would exchange stories 'til the crack of dawn and they'd still have so much to say. Good thing Hotaru was there to remind them to sleep… by threatening them with her Baka Bazooka v.2010.

We'll laugh 'til we cry

Read each other's minds

Live with a smile

Make it all worthwhile

Make it all worthwhile

Tsubasa remembered when he first met Mikan and introduced her to the Special Ability Class. They were laughed at and were called the worst ability class, but they didn't mind. They enjoyed each other's company and would use their Alices for fun, every meeting was worthwhile, especially when Mikan became a part of them.

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

Ruka recalled how much change Mikan had done, it was all for the better though. There were so many tough moments, especially for Natsume, but Mikan was always there for him, for all of them. Her energy and optimism was contagious, which led the entire student body and faculty (even Jin-Jin!) of Alice Academy like and accept her. Mikan truly is one of the greatest heaven-sent gifts that entered their lives.

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

The feeling's so clear

And it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

Yuu's heart swelled with happiness and understanding. His wish came true, and it was all thanks to Mikan. Their class, that was once just a mere class where everybody else was just a mere class mate, learned the true meaning of friendship and camaraderie. They all bonded and started to treat each other as family. It's been a crazy ride but the feeling in their hearts were clear, they were all enjoying the ride, especially when they were all in it together.

No time to be lazy

The journey is perfect

The place is so crazy

The race is so worth it

I will be with you

We'll do this together

Always together

Natsume opened his eyes and let his crimson orbs once more rest on the beautiful brunette in front of him. Ever since Mikan found her way into his life, everything's been perfect for him. Her crazy antics that would either make him worry or make him smile, her unending generosity and selflessness, always assuring him that she was right beside him and that he didn't have to suffer alone. He and Mikan were always together. Always was, and always will be.

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

(Mountain we're on)

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Never comin' down

Never comin' down

Never comin' down (from this)

Hotaru was bursting with happiness… on the inside that is. She knew Mikan the longest and knew of her character. She would stop at nothing to get what she wants and reach that goal. And when she achieves it, her happiness is just so contagious that it's difficult to keep a straight face when she's smiling like she's at the top of the world and nothing can bring her down.

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

(Never coming down from this)

Misaki giggled as she remembered the Alice Festival. They were all so out of the festival spirit except for Mikan. She was the one who got their spirits up, and on the day of the celebration, they were all so heartbroken that no one came to see their attraction. But soon after, their spirits lifted up, and everything went smoothly, and their class was even recognized! It was one of those rare times that they were all proud that they were in the Special Ability Class.

The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

The place is so crazy

The race is so worth it

Life is amazing with you on the ride

As the last note was played, Mikan heard applaude from in front of her. She opened her eyes, smiled at her friends and curtsied. Anna and Nonoko suddenly enveloped her in a group hug.

"A-Anna! Nonoko! Can't b-breathe! O-oxygen!" Mikan panted as she struggled to get free from her friends' death grip. They reluctantly let go of Mikan and mumbled their apologies. Mikan then took notice of their teary eyes.

"W-What's wrong you guys?" Mikan asked cautiously.

"What's wrong? Mikan, that song was just… wow!" Anna said.

"You had such an amzing voice! And the song was perfect!" Nonoko added.

The two girls looked at each other, clasped their hands and squealed. Teary eyes now replaced with star-struck ones. Mikan laughed and blushed, quietly saying her thanks.

The group laughed at how embarrassed Mikan was, and later continued on singing. After a few more songs, laughs here and there, it was time to leave. They left the karaoke bar, albeit reluctantly, content with how things have gone.

+ on + THE + ride +

It was a quiet ride back to the dormitories, but it was a comfortable silence. Just the presence of your friends makes you fell at peace. As soon as they got off the bus, they bid each other good night and parted ways, each boy escorting their partners to their respective rooms. Yes, even the black cat decided to be a gentleman and ensure the safety of his tangerine.

"Hey, Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for today, even though you were mostly complaining, you still joined us."

"Tch, it's not like I had a choice. You guys teamed up on me, you even got Ruka to be on your side."

"Liar! C'mon, Natsume, admit it. You enjoyed it, even if it's just a little bit."

"Hmph."

"Well, here's my room. Thanks for escorting me, Natsume." Mikan stated as she smiled sweetly at the black cat.

Natsume smirked. "No problem, strawberries. It would've been on my conscience if you had tripped in thin air while I wasn't here."

"Na-tsu-me! You pervert! You never change! How dare y-"

Mikan was cut off when Natsume silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes widened as the kiss ended as quickly as it had started. Natsume leaned down until he was leveled with her ear and whispered, "Life has been an amazing ride because of you, Mikan."

Mikan blushed and when she came back to reality, Natsume was already gone. She looked down the hall as she placed her fingers on her lips, which were still tingling from the brief kiss that Natsume gave her. She smiled softly and whispered, "And my life is amazing because of you, Natsume. I love you."

She grabbed her shopping bags that she dropped when Natsume suddenly kissed her and giggled as she entered her room.

* * *

A/N: This one's based more on their friendship, but I did add little romance at the end. :D Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review, thanks~


End file.
